winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Winx Club)
Story of Winx Club which is shown in the series, began much earlier. Each season added new facts as well as new clues and curiosities. Through all seasons, members of Winx Club encountered many enemies and were witnesses of many important events for whole Magic Dimension. Overview Althrough most major events happens in series present, some of them as well as minor events happened in past, even at the beggining of the Universe. Pre-series Creation of Universe *Shadow Phoenix, Great Dragon and Water Stars are created from original void. *Part of Dragon Flame mixes with darkness into dark spark of Dragon Flame *Great Dragon uses his Dragon Flame for creation of Universe *Great Dragon stays for rest on Domino. His fate is uncertain. However, Dragon Fire keeps in Royal Family of Domino Medieval Times *Fairy Hunters from Earth forms Black Circle. Since then they become Wizards of Black Circle. *Wizards of Black Circle invents a spell that protects them from magic of terrestrial fairies. Fairy Hunt begins. More than 16 years before events of Season 1 *Ancestral Witches joins Shadow Phoenix side and finds dark spark of Dragon Flame *Valtor is born. Ancestral Witches raises him and gives dark spark of Dragon Flame Around 16 years before events of Season 1 *Lord Darkar begins race for the Ultimate Power. *Bloom is born. Some time later she receives Dragon Flame from Daphne and is sent to Earth. Daphne dies. *Company of Light forms to counter Ancestral Witches. *Lord Darkar’s search for Dragon Fire causes destruction of Domino by Ancestral Witches & Valtor. *Obsidian becomes home for Mandragora & Ancestral Witches and Domino population for next 16 years. *Lord Darkar loses sense of Dragon Fire because Earth isn’t connected with Magic Dimension. He hibernates until Bloom’s power is revealed in the Season 1 finale. *Mike & Vanessa adopts Bloom. Around 13 years before events of Season 1 *Wizards of Black Circle attacks Tir Nan Og. Ogron defeats Morgana. They rips wings from all fairies to absorb power and imprisons them in their own castle for next 16 years. *Morgana is erased from memories of Rick/Klaus and possible other people of Gardenia. Events of Season 1 *Trix continues their Ancestress mission to acquire Dragon Flame. They suspects Stella to be a Keeper of Dragon Flame *Serving Trix, Knut attacks Stella causes their fight on Earth. Thanks to it Bloom accidently learns she’s a fairy. *Knut & Hunting Troll strikes Bloom home in Gardenia. Stella introduces Bloom to The Specialists *Bloom goes to Alfea. *Bloom meets Trix. She survives meeting thanks to Stella, Musa, Tecna & Flora *Winx Club is formed *Trix becomes aware of Bloom Dragon Flame possession. *Headmistress Griffin expels Trix from Cloud Tower *Bloom decides to leave Alfea. Trix goes after her to steal her power. *Trix armed with Dragon Flame takes over Cloud Tower. Griffin alongside with her students are imprisoned. Soon after Riven joins them in cell at opposite. *Dark Army rises. Battle for Magix begins with destruction of Red Fountain *Riven returns and joins freed Griffin & witches to help defend Alfea *Bloom tries to retake her Dragon Flame. She is unable to do that in Cloudtower, but success in Lake Roccaluce thanks to the Daphne *Trix orders great offensive on Alfea. Bloom & Sky returns. Final Battle begins *Winx defeats Darcy and Stormy. Bloom not only defeats Icy, but also destroys Dark Army *Trix exile to Lightrock Monastery *All three schools celebrates great victory Events of Season 2 *Lord Darkar wakes up and re-senses Dragon Flame in Magic Dimension. He kidnaps pixies from their village to his castle to aquire location of last piece of Codex *Aisha, fairy & princess from Andros, finds out what happened in pixes village and chases kidnappers into Darkar’s castle *Lord Darkar thwarts Aisha’s rescue mission attempt. She barely survives confrontation. *In last ounce of strength, Aisha reaches Alfea. Winx finds her after Specialists leave. *Darkar recruits Trix. He also gives them their gloomixes. He mentions that he has an idea how to get Codex *Aisha wakes up. Armed with her knowledge about what was happened, they goes into Darkar’s castle. *Brandon & Stella falls in trouble with princess Amentia *Winx frees pixies. They also encounter newly powered Trix. Professor Avalon’s shadow clone appears in critical moment to defeat them. *Avalon’s clone is introduced to Alfea students as a new teacher. He immediately offers Bloom help with her identity problem. *Trix steals all Codex pieces from Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. *Avalon shadow clone casts a spell that causes the fall of final Codex piece from pixies village. *Avalon’s clone kidnaps Bloom into Shadow Fortress *Real Professor Avalon appears in Alfea and tells his story. Rest of Winx and Faragonda realizes Phoenix’s plan. *Darkar changes Bloom into Dark Bloom. *Alfea & Red Fountain with Griffin launches an attack on Shadow Fortress. *Trix gives their power to Darkar’s hordes. *Darkar betrays Trix and sends them back to Lightrock Monastery. Despite that they manages to get out for revenge. *Shadow Phoenix with help of Dark Bloom opens a portal to Realix Dimension to get Ultimate Power. *Darkar orders Bloom to cast a spell for Ultimate Power. In that moment, Winx and Trix combined into Super Trix appears and interrupts the process. *Lord Darkar defeats all opponents. He transforms into phoenix for to absorb Ultimate Power. *Sky breaks Darkar’s spell on Bloom. Ultimate power disappears again. *Reunited Winx defeats Phoenix with convergence spell. Shadow Phoenix is lost in Realix Dimension. *Winx escapes to Alfea. Events of Season 3 *Trix, which were lost like Darkar in Realix Dimension, are captured by Lightrock Monastery monks. As they were considered to be one of the worst criminals, monks like do them the same like they did other worst criminals captured in history - they were sent in frozen pods to Omega Dimension. However Ice Pods were perfect cells for ordinary bodies, It didn't prevent someone with frozen heart like Icy to break off. *Icy frees Darcy and Stormy and takes with them a walk around Omega Dimension, *To be not doomed by Ice Snake, Icy frees prisoner sentenced for ethernal imprisonment - Valtor. *Valtor seems to be a powerful sorcerer. He devises a plan to escape. Icy puts it in motion. *Stella receives a message about Princess Ball in Solaria from her father. She invites girls and Specialists. *Winx goes to Magix City to prepare for ball. In pizzeria, they meets Chimera. *Bloom and Stella starts search for perfect dresses. Unfortunately Stella's pick is taken by Chimera. *Trix becomes aware of Valtor power and joins him after his Andros takeover. *Girls meets themselves on the beach. Stella notices Musa's new hair look. Specialist arrives. *Trouble with sea. One of Andros mermaids appears calling Aisha for help. Aisha says goodbye for crew and goes with her. *Stella takes Bloom to Solaria. Valtor goes there too. *Thanks to Chimera mother, Countess Cassandra, Valtor reclaims his power. In exchange he gives them control over King Radius. **Princess Ball begins. King Radius announces his future wedding with Cassandra. Due to her protest, Stella is transformed into a monster by Chimera and being pursued by guards. Thanks to Winx she manages to escape. **Stella reclaims her true look thanks to Mirror of Truth. *Valtor absorbs spells from countless dimensions and starts his revenge over Company of Light. *Valtor takes over Cloud Tower and imprisons Headmistress Griffin. Then with slaved students starts unsuccesful attack on Alfea. **He defeats Headmistress Faragonda and transforms her into a tree. *After a encounter with Trix i Valtor in Clound Tower and Linphea, through Black Willow tears Faragonda is back normal. **Bloom obtains a lot of knowledge (mostly false) about her birthparents *.Tecna closes portal to Omega Dimension on Andros and earns her Enchantix. Ultimately before close, portal sucks her into Omega. **Bloom goes to Pyros to aquire her (uncomplete) Enchaintix form. **Timmy finds out that Tecna is alive and together with Specialist and rest of Winx goes to Omega Dimension only to be captured by group of freed thughs. *Bloom returns to Alfea and together with SKy also goes to Omega Dimension. They finds Tecna and alongside with her they frees friends. *Valtor steals Agador Box. *Winx aquires Water Stars. *Valtor confronts with Water Stars armed Winx. Valtor uses one of Water Stars on Bloom. *Ancestress reveals Valtor true form. Events of "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" *The Winx track Hagen in hopes to find Oritel and Miriam *Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha graduate from Alfea and become guardian fairies of their respective worlds. **Bloom also graduates, but she doesn't become a guardian fairy. *The Winx and the Specialists go to Domino to retrieve the Book of Fate. *The Ancestral Witches send Mandragora to hunt and destroy Bloom. *The Winx and the Specialists fight and defeat Mandragora. Sky retrieves the Sword of Oritel, destroying Obsidian and releasing all the inhabitants of Domino from their petrified state and restoring Domino. *The Ancestresses escape Obsidian and contact the Trix. Events of Season 4 *The Winx become teachers at Alfea. *The Wizards of the Black Circle attack Alfea and capture Bloom, thinking to be the last Earth fairy. *The Winx Club goes to Earth to find the last fairy, find what happens to the rest of the Earth fairies and stop the Wizards' plan. *The Specialists go to Earth in secret. *The Winx open the "Love & Pet" shop. *The Winx find that the last fairy of Earth is a girl named Roxy. *Roxy finds the White Circle. *The Winx and Roxy travels to Tir Nan Og, and release the Earth fairies of their prison. *The Earth Fairies declare war on humanity. *Diana attacks Gardenia, captures five of the specialists and retreats to her base in South America. *The Winx take the Wizards of the Black circle to Sibylla's cave. *The Winx make Diana to abandon her quest for revenge against humanity. *Aurora launches an attack on Earth, and begins to cover its surface with ice. The Winx storm the Ice Tower. *Bloom duels and defeat Nebula. Morgana abandons her quest for revenge. *Nabu fights and kills Duman. *The Wizards of the Black Circle open a black hole in order to trap all the Earth fairies again. Nabu dies from exhaustion after closing the hole. *The Wizards flee to the Omega Dimension. *Aisha quits the Winx Club and joins Nebula. *Nebula traps Morgana inside her own mirror and slef proclaims new leader of the Earth Fairies. Nebula, Aisha and the Earth fairies travel to Omega Dimension to hunt and destroy the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Morgana is released from the mirror, and reveals to be Roxy's mother. *The Winx, Specialists, Roxy and Morgana travel to the Omega Dimension and make the Earth fairies to drop their hunt. *The Winx, Roxy and Nebula defeat the Wizards of the Black circle. *Magic on Earth is restored. *Morgana abdicates, and Nebula becomes the new queen of the Earth fairies. Events of Season 5 Coming soon... Events of Season 6 Coming soon... Gallery Coming soon... Mistakes *Despite Nabu death/coma he can be seen in Season's 4 finale durning Winx's farewell concert. *Season 5 premiere episode The Lilo should be aired as episode 5. However even with corrected episode list story is full of plot holes: **Considering Magical Adventure as a part of timeline, the Trix were placed in Andros Prison. Not considering makes a hole what happened with the Ancestress and how Trix get to Andros Prison. *Without correction The Lilo events are completely nonsense. Trivia Magical Adventure movie should not be considered to part of timeline due to it's plot holes. Ironically, movie could fit afer few cuts and edits like: *fixing absence of Roxy even to a smalles part *cutting out Nabu *adding Love & Pet thread. Curiosities *In one episode of Season 2 it shows Bloom as a baby looking up at her family where Daphne appears to be a little girl but at the time of her death it shows her as a woman. *Interesting is the fact that in the entire Magic Dimension the universal language is derived from Earth English. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Movies Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure